Harliver Wiki
(The image on the right is Harliver's first logo, despite it being a photograph of the lego adaptions of H and oLiVeR the company used it like a logo. It has since been replaced but is still used to represent Harliver on occasion and on the Harliver Wiki) Welcome to the Harliver Wiki Harliver (14/04/12 -), is a newly formed up and upcoming animation company. The members are "H", "oLiVeR", "PePsI adZ", and "SKZ". They created the LEGO Doctor Who spin-off/parody series Harliver Who and the upcoming Potter & The Doctor series, a joint collaboration with "taylorskz". They are most supported by "TheTardis99 (17/03/10 -)", "BringItBackITV (17/09/11 -)", "BaileyClark12 (17/05/11 -)", "tonygail21 (15/04/09 -)", "coolboyandcooldad (25/11/09 -)", and "ThePlasticineBallGuy (10/04/12 -)". HarliverUK started 11 May 2011, and uploaded its last video on 31 December 2012, and has not been used since March 2013, due to Thewillamator. As of 4 September 2013 they have 50 subscribers and 6,052 views. Harliver format history Harliver started out as a YouTube page in May 2011, titled 'HarliverUK'.... www.youtube.com/harliveruk (Personal message from Harliver: "Any Questions? Ask On Wikia Or PM Us On YouTube"). The very successful HarliverUK, though without as much channel views as BringItBackITV, has more videos than the very popular BIBITV. Eventually though, the Harliver project expanded, as a Harliver website was made using Google software, and a Harliver Wiki encylopedia. Harliver is also an account on GoAnimate. Spin-off YouTube channels *BringItBackITV, a campaign account ran by L and H to bring back ITV's logo 1998-2006. *coolboyandcooldad, H's solo account, created before Harliver, but because of the growing success of Harliver, coolboyandcooldad has been put into the dust and has been unusued, and concieved as a sister channel *taylorskz , solo account *TheTardis99, occasional collaborator *tonygail21, Oliver and Pepsi Adz' solo account, a home where they used to post films made on iMovie; though now the project has finished and the account is "a forgotten about account". *Lewis6400, a spin off channel to BringItBackITV loosely related to HarliverUK, although it closed in 2013 after over one year in use. *SuperBaconCake, ran by Thewillamator/BringItBackITV member Ieuan (Bacondog.) *TuturialTube, H's second solo account, launched in March 2012. It has uploaded only one video, about screencapping (uploaded 17 May 2012.) *Thewillamator, somewhat the replacement of HarliverUK - all or almost all members of Harliver are members of Thewillamator. Thewillamator was started by Will. *Harliver's Plasticine Ball HarliverUK History Detailing HarliverUK's 2011-2013 history. Early days (May-September 2011) HarliverUK started in 11 May 2011. The team (at the time a duo of only H and oLiVeR) uploaded their first video onto the channel, a video welcoming people to the channel on 19th May 2011. It was a legomotion, voiced by oLiVeR (who disguses himself as H). The now famous video was also subject to sequel in a self-respsone video some time later. The second Harliver video explored Harliver's multimedia and co-operative side, an advert advertising people to come and play the video game entitled "Call of Duty 5" with Harliver. The actual video sequence shows the game on the floor in a 1-second video looped several times to a generic beat. The text refrain "We also have this game on Wii" goes throughout the video. The first episode of a harliver series (the untitled pilot episode of 'Harliver's Lawyer') was also soon uploaded. The uncontinued pilot episode explores Harliver's central interest, legomotions. This interest poured into Harliver's 4th video, the rather clearly titled "Lego's street race", and the 5th video, "A short film about Harliver Wall". Harliver began to explore YouTube's own avaliable softwares, starting with the software 'Search Stories'. This was used in Harliver's 6th video, a shout out list video by H. oLiVeR would later use Search Stories for his own shout out video in Harliver's 9th offering. Important much to the background of Harliver is idents, so the 7th video that Harliver uploaded is Harliver's own ident. However, they never used it for any videos other than this one. Harliver also explored one-off legomotion stories, debuting with Harliver's 8th offering, 'The Neverending War'. As a return to Harliver's multimedia and co-operaitve "company" like side, Harliver's 10th video, entitled "Subscriber downloads", explaining that if people subscribe to Harliver, they will be sent "subscriber downloads" (e.g. a poster of an episode). Three posters are in Microsoft Word 2010 format. They get sent if they return their e-mail to Harliver. You can print the poster out. Continuing Harliver's multimedia scheme, Harliver's next video was a video documenting on how to get the 'LAME' Encorder for Audacity mp3 conversion. Harliver's second most popular legomotion series, 'Lego Top Gear', was debuted in the form of Harliver's 12th video. It features a special Harliver Films ident. The next Harliver video was a single legomotion "Take Me to the Hospital", soundtracked by Take Me to the Hospital (song) by The Prodigy. The first proper animation made by Harliver video was Harliver's 14th offering, "adams pivot movie". Harliver were somewhat "noobs" to the software Pivot at the time, and as such the pivot video is 2 seconds long, showing a stickman jumping into air to avoid being hit by a stick. Further videos made with Pivot include "Ladder Comotion", "Random Weird Jumping Man" and "Elephants Dont Like Taio Cruz lol". The most popular Harliver pivot-made video is "1 whole day in 24 seconds", showing a man live an entire 24 hours in 24 seconds. A compilation of two otherwise-unavaliable pivot animations make up Harliver's 20th video, "Aarons First Two Pivot Movies". There was some confusion over the title "adams pivot movie" in 2012, with some viewers believing "Adams pivot" to be the name of the animating software, when in fact the title should, in true English, read "Adam's" rather than "adams", as this 'Pivot' is by Adam (PePsI adZ). ''Harliver Who'' and further success (September-December 2011) Harliver's most famous legomotion series, Harliver Who was first previewed in September 2011, when Harliver's 21st video shows the Harliver Who opening titles, though the actual series had a while until debut. Around this point, Harliver discovered the YouTube video making software GoAnimate. This software became rapidly overused by Harliver, making it's debut in the 22nd Harliver video, which was the first in a two part series "iPhone vs Andriod" (though a two part series, the success of it led a spin-off to be made. The next GoAnimate video was the first series in Harliver's fictional news show series. It wasn't until Harliver's 30th video that Harliver put GoAnimate work on hiatus, with a return to multimedia videos. The 30th video tells us that H is going to be getting a capture card so he can use it to make gameplay videos. Harliver's 35th video Elephants Dont Like Taio Cruz lol was a pivot movie actually made some time before upload. Harliver's next movie was their 36th. Uploaded onto 25 September 2011, the video is Harliver's longest video date (with a length of 5:41) and is a legomotion of a music video parody. Two more Harliver Who opening titles were made in late September, one of these for the Halloween special, though that special, or any episode of the series, had long to go. Harlilver continued over-using GoAnimate videos. Their 57th video uses the same to characters (coke and chips) that are used in the BringItBackITV video "Bring It Back ITV News", uploaded long before it on 17 September 2011. The 63th Harliver video was the long-awaited first episode of Harliver Who, entitled "Regeneration". The video was unintentionally subject to coincidence, as it was their 63th video, and 63 (1963) was the year that Doctor Who originally began. Harliver's next video was another Harliver Who of Harliver News. Harliver's 74th video was a tie-in to the Harliver Who series. It shows a photograph of H's "graffiti board" based upon Harliver Who. A pilot episode of another HarliverUK series, Muggle World, was the following Harliver project. It symbolizes GoAnimate and how the team continued to use it despite criticism. A sneak peak of the upcoming "Potter & The Doctor" was later uploaded onto the channel. Two special episodes of Harliver Who were uploaded at the end of October, these were "The Doctor and Amy's Visit to Pizza Hut" and the halloween special. Harliver's true multimedia side was next as videos documenting H's MW3 kits were uploaded soon after, as well as the second official Harliver Who episode, and the long awaited second episode of the legomotion series "Harliver's Lawyer" (the first episode of the series was uploaded back at the channel's debut in May 2011). Christmas 2011 and the last videos (2012) A special episode, "Merry Christmas!", was uploaded in December wishing everybody a good christmas. Harliver's more serious videos are next. A video telling us about the brand new Harliver Wiki and Harliver Website came next, and 3 sole legomotions. On Thursday 12 January 2012, Oliver made a short flm called "Friday the Thirteenth", a film about a Lego man suddenly realising it's Friday 13th, resulting in him throwing himself under a car, which was oLiVeR's first movie on the useful iStopMotion, for animators, and only video to use such to date. His second iStopMotion offering, named "Ice-Skating Idiot", a short brickfilm about a boy strangely ice-skating on the pavement; and getting on people's nerves. He met his match when he smacked into the TARDIS; and breaking into pieces. PePsI adZ' first iStopMotion brickfilm, "Skater VS Sweeper": about how a little disruption from a skater can cause a giant feud. Following that was the long-awaited third Harliver Who: The Leak, one of a two-part film. A joint effort of a minifigure-free film, "The Spray Can Dance", from H and oLiVeR, set in their Urban Academy. They next worked on making a new contribute to "The Spray Can Chronicles", called "The Spray Can Olympics". In their next video, "How to Stop Being Bullied (Sarcastically)", oLiVeR did a change of place to animate, and now animations made by oLiVeR are in a blacked-out room with two lights, one being an angle-poise lamp over the set, and a football lamp behind, resulting in total illumination of the animation set. The following film, "Fall", features better quality with a glint of behind the set around the start. oLiVeR said of its making, "It's not actually giving you a hint of the inside of a LEGO house; I just built two sets for the job: the bedroom set from "Friday the Thirteenth", and the lounge from "How to Stop Being Bullied (Sarcastically)". oLiVeR made "THE 100TH VIDEO!!!!!" with TheTardis99, a friend of Harliver. The idea of a 100th video special was an idea by BringItBackITV. The aforemntioned sequel to The Spray Can Dance called The Spray Can Olympics (an installment in the Spray Can Chronicles), then the first recording of a Mario Kart Wii race from Harliver filmed by oLiVeR's iPod Touch, soon were uploaded. The crew have been criticised over the recording, but H's 'Roxio Game Capture' wasn't working, so they had a stand-in. Shortly after this, on Mother's Day, oLiVeR uploaded a celebration video, celebrating Mother's Day, using iStopMotion, iMovie and a new application named 'Gimp'. Later that day, a collaboration between Harliver and TaylorSKZ called Epic Sing-Off of History, was created. The vcrew were critisised by SJG45Gaming for making a 'rip-off' of 'nicepeter', the maker of viral series Epic Rap Battles of History (E.R.B.), but Epic Sing Off of History is the crew's own idea, as unlike his video, you don't see four Doctors headbanging and you don't hear emo band's My Chemical Romance song "Helena" in the background. April 2012 saw the upload of two videos, the Goanimate "Why Did We Have to Sell Our Spaceship?" and the stopmotion Doctor Who Dance Off. Lee of Bring It Back ITV created a video called "Nice Video for HarliverUK" in May 2012. It was the second of his "nice video"s inspired by those made by MrHammadmossop1988. The first was for ffrewind13 (now MrSocktag3.) On 5 May 2012, the video The Italian Job - Blowing the B****y Doors Off made its way to HarliverUK. A stop-motion animation parodying a scene from the 1968 Michael Caine film The Italian Job, the video starts with the Parental Adivsory Explicit Content" label created by the RIAA in the late 1980s. It has 2-1 likes and 174 views as of 4 September 2012, and 8 comments. Bring It Back ITV noted that "bloody" didn't not wjarrant the PA label although it was pointed out that there i other explicit language in the video. To coincide with London 2012, a LEGO video entitled LEGO Athlete (At the London 2012 Olympics) was uploaded some months later. H also posted on 18 July a 10+ minute video which is about the deletions of Harliver's contemporaries SJG45 Gaming, BrizzlemodeGaming101, and "soon Dizzo." H talks the video while playing Minecraft, whilst the description says "It had to be uploaded." The video attracted the attentin of BrizzlemodeGaming101 so when he created the channel GamingNews115 he commented on the video. On 24 August 2012, a days collaborating between H and Lee led to the upload of two HarliverUK videos, one video for Thewillamator and one video for BringItBackITV. A Minecraft green screen test by H was uploaded to HarliverUK with the note that BringItBackITV had described HarliverUK as a multimedia project. The video was blocked for a while due to copyright issues until the soundtrack changed. For this reason the video has little views and no likes/comments due to it appearing "behind" in sub-boxes. The same video with different audio (instead featuring sound effects) was uploaded onto BringItBackITV the same day with the name What Harry Gets Up to These Days, which is more successful than HarliverUK view-count-wise. A collaboration YTP (YouTube Poop) between H and Lee entitled "Harry's First YTP - Churchill and his little thing for £10'' was also made and uploaded to both HarliverUK and Thewillamator. It parodys a Churchill advert starring Matin Clunefs and features samples from Hotel Mario ("spaghetti!"), a 2001 Tizer sponsorship advertisement for CD:UK (The "Tizer Head Song") and the Lewis6400 Foreign Adventures video Lewis6400+godofbristol: Fill it up ("It's a little thing for £10''), the latter is the sole example perhaps of a Lewis6400 video on YouTube since he deleted the account in 2013. The YTP has more views on HarliverUK (287 views) than it does on Thewillamator (256 views.) Harliver's final two videos were seasonal specials, "Christmas Video" and "New Year's Eve Video". End of HarliverUK HarliverUK was used much less in 2012 than in 2011. HarliverUK's last two videos Christmas Video and New Year's Eve Video were uploaded in December 2012 (the previous HarliverUK video was in August 2012.) Since the upload of New Year's Eve Video on 31 December 2012, HarliverUK have not uploaded videos since. Since then, HarliverUK's feed suggests they have just subscribed to two channels and liked the video 2012: A Year in Blocks. HarliverUK has not been used since either February or March 2013, leading HarliverUK's run to 1 year and 9 or 10 months, unless they were to make a comeback. The reason for the end of HarliverUK may be that HarliverUK's users use Thewillamator instead. Thewillamator started on 14 November 2011 as Will's channel - during the video rush of HarliverUK. Many, if not all HarliverUK members joined Thewillamator and upload videos to that channel, including many Minecraft videos. Will also has uploaded film reviews and prank calls. As of 4 September 2013, HarliverUK has 50 subscribers and 6,062 views whilst Thewillamator has 167 subscribers and 14,996 views, making Thewillamator ultimately more successfful by at least twice as much, despite starting some 6 months after Thewillamator. What's Happening in 2014 HarliverUK hasn't been used in almost 2 years now, but Harry & Oliver plan to make a comeback! They don't know what yet though. Criticism Though HarliverUK is very successful, Harliver has been criticised for the band's extreme over usage of a software entitled GoAnimate. A huge majority of the Harliver videos were made by GoAnimate, with Harliver only scripting and choosing settings. This means that some people have denied Harliver's claim that they are "animators", though in fact it seems the GoAnimate software is infulential to Harliver, and Harliver are not trying to claim the animating as their own. Some criticism about poor English over the title "adams pivot movie" arose in 2012 (see the bottom of the second paragraph in this section). Adam\ PePsI adZ said "I DIDN'T WRITE IT!!!" Their Epic Sing-Off of History was criticised by SJG45Gaming as ripping off the viral series Epic Rap Battles of History despite differences between them. Latest activity Category:Pages Category:Browse